


Wilson and Willow Drabble Chapters

by wallaby_and_waffle



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, WTF, Waffle_not_Wallaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallaby_and_waffle/pseuds/wallaby_and_waffle
Summary: Wilson and Willow meet in a new life (Again.) They've been through this over, and over, and over. Willow is crazy and Wilson is annoyed. But Willow is cute. Dammit.These chapters are all very short because I have a short attention span...A story written by Waffle





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Waffle. I have no life so I made this, because why not?

I spawned into a new world. It was in the beginning of fall. I had gone through the process of this life over and over again dying in horrible ways. You know I once died from a catcoon? It was stupid. Anyway, I knew I needed to settle somewhere to start drying meat. There was rock fields after rock fields but nowhere near a pig village. Someone on my last world said to live by pig villages because pigs will kill hounds for you. I was in the middle of gathering supplies when another person spawned in. I gave him directions to where I was. I was picking berries when he startled me.  
“Boo!”  
“Eek! Ugh don’t scare me I could have fallen straight into this bush ya know.”  
“I know” He chuckled. “I’m Wilson.”  
“I’m Willow.” I kept picking berries while he just stood there. “Are you gonna gather stuff or not? Make yourself useful and make a pickaxe to get gold for a science machine.”  
He smirked. “Okay.”  
I made a spear, grass armor, and asked Wilson how to make that science machine he invented. “So where should we settle? I gotta put this science machine somewhere. I should also start drying this meat…” I trailed off. “And I need to make a flower crown.”  
“Why the heck do you need a flower crown?” Wilson questioned.  
“It’s pretty!”  
“You know that flowers are good for eating for medicine right?”  
“Yeah, but flowers are yucky, but they are pretty on my head. Not in my mouth.” I protested. I saw something in the distance. “Oo look! Over there is the poop things!”  
“The what?!”  
“The poop things! What do you call them something else??”  
“I call them by their real name! Beefolo.” Wilson sighs and murmurs. “This is gonna be a long life.”


	2. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow finds a strange beast hopping around. With that they found some suspicious paw prints.

We sat next to the campfire eating berries I collected before. I wanted a flower crown really badly. They're so pretty, but Wilson keeps saying that I have to collect my own. 

Today I saw a black bunny monster! It was tiny but scary. It was then that Wilson let me have a flower crown. I don't know why he only let me have it when I saw that bunny.

"I'm going to start a couple farms so don't eat all the seeds!" Wilson told me.

I grabbed my firestarter and found a forest. I was about to light it when Wilson yelled "DON'T DO THAT! If you burn down a forest then the hounds will come quicker!"

"But fire is pretty!" He calmed down and just told me to be carful not to clear an entire area.

I skipped along to one tree alone and burned that. It was warm in the cold fall air.

We found hound paw prints nearby and decided to start making armor and something to help us kill them.

I was in the middle of collecting grass when I heard howling. I grabbed the rest of the grass and sprinted to Wilson. 

"Wilson! Are you okay?" He was using a spear to fight off a hound.

 


End file.
